


Convince Me

by BetterYouThanMe



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterYouThanMe/pseuds/BetterYouThanMe
Summary: Fred and George end up in the infirmary and have a talk about the Joke Shop.





	Convince Me

This is not how the night was supposed to end.  For one the candy was only supposed to cause a minor nose bleed, not cause gallons of blood to gush from their noses. And two tonight was cake night in the kitchen and they planned to celebrate the success of their new creation. 

Neither twin enjoyed the infirmary- in fact they despised it. Usually Lee bandaged them up or they did it themselves. 

Fred and George were possible having the worst night of their lives. Not only were they extremely distraught that the Nosebleed Nougat didn’t work but they were also frustrated because they had already made twenty failed batches. 

Really, they were just exhausted of going back to the drawing board. They wanted so badly to open up their shop but these failures were making them doubt themselves. They had gotten some other candy to work but the stupid nougat. 

“Hey Freddie?” George finally spoke up. The silence was killing him, more so than the ton of blood he lost. 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think we are cut out for this?”

“For what?” 

“Running a joke shop?” George could feel the anxiety slide up his throat. He knew deep down Fred would say some inspiration bull shit that would push them to continue. But he also feared that Fred would say exactly what he was thinking. 

“In all honesty,” Fred tried to turn towards his brother, but his head hurt too much “No I don’t think we are.” 

It was completely silent for a while. In reality, it was only a minute or so but to the two redheads it felt like an eternity. 

“But that doesn’t mean we should quit,” Fred said. “We have wanted this for so long that we shouldn’t let some stupid piece of nougat tear us down. Merlin’s beard George we are the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen!” 

“Well I wouldn’t call us the greatest.”

“Close enough!”

George was right when he thought Fred would say something inspirational, but George was still ready to throw in the towel. Disappointment flooded his veins, which was odd since George was fairly used to failing at this point. Just look at his grades. 

The younger twin was always the one making sure they didn’t get in trouble. Fred was the dare devil out of the two- willing to do anything. George was more reserved. He was the one who thought ahead. And right now, their future wasn’t looking too good. 

“We are going to succeed, Georgie.” Fred’s voice barely came out over a whisper. “I know you think we can’t because you always think of what’s best for us future-wise. But it’s my turn to convince you of what’s good for us” 

“I’ll always trust you.” The darkness of the infirmary seemed more comforting to George now. “No matter what.”

“Good.” Fred knew his brother was skeptical and only went along with many things because of him. 

“I thought you were going to convince me,” George laughed. “I’m waiting.” 

“In the morning,” Fred said quietly “We need rest.”

“Whatever you say Freddie boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Fanfiction.net page  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5665438/BetterYouThanMe


End file.
